The Cheetah Girls Lyrics
by disneyslittleprincess
Summary: This is just lyrics to all the cheetah Girls songs.Please check them out.You dont have to review its just random stuff I decided to put in my account!


Dance Me If You Can Lyrics

(Gita)

Are you sure that you're up for this?  
Do you think that you can handle it?  
This is complicated  
You might get fustrated

(Gita)  
We got the moves that you never seen,  
Let me show you just what I mean.  
There's really no chance,  
That you can do our dance.

Can't keep up,  
Can't keep up,  
No.

Try keep up,  
Try keep up,  
Yeah.

(Oh no uhum, uhum)  
(Oh no,show me what ya got)

(All)  
Try to follow,  
watch me now,  
If you think that you know how.  
Then dance me,  
Dance me if you can.

Dance me if you can.  
Dance me,  
Dance me if you can.

(Dorinda)  
I know you think that you're in control.  
But watch we move  
'Cause this is how we roll  
Work it just like this,  
Let's see you try to do that.

What's the matter?  
Can't figure it out?  
'Cause you look confuse, mixed up, no doubt.  
There's really no chance  
That you can do our dance.

(All)  
Can't keep up  
Can't keep up  
No.

Try keep up  
Try keep up  
Yeah.

Can't keep up  
Can't keep up  
No.

(oh,oh,c'mon,c'mon)  
(Yeah,yeah,show me what you got)

Try to follow,watch me now,  
If you think that you know how.  
Then dance,  
(dance me)  
Dance me if you can.

(Oh yeah)

(Dorinda,Gita)  
Get together or fall apart,  
If you think it's not that hard.  
Then dance me.  
(dance me)  
Dance me if you can.

(Gita)  
Is that the best that you can do?  
You gonna have to try much harder,

(Dorinda)  
Now is the time to make your move.  
You know...  
Hey,hey get ready.  
Hey,hey let's go.

(All)  
(that's right)  
(here we go)  
(yeah,yeah,yeah)

(All)  
Try to follow,watch me now,  
If you think that you know how.  
Then dance me,  
Dance me if you can.  
Everybody wants to win(wants to win)  
If you think that you can handle it,  
Then dance me.  
Dance me if you can.

Never easy,  
That's the way(that's the way)  
If you think you got what it takes.  
Then dance me,  
Dance me if you can.(dance me if you can)

Cheetah Love Lyrics:

(All)  
ch-ch-ch cheetah cheetah  
ch-ch-ch- cheetah cheetah cheetah love(repeat)

(Aqua, Dorinda)  
this girl is a friend for life im gonna be there when you need me that's right

yeah this girl is neva change no matter where i go i'll still be the same

(Chanel)  
and this girl wants to have some fun so put your hands up cuz we only begun

and theres no stoppin us because we got that cheetah love

(All)  
we are cheetah cheetah girls we stick together for life sometimes we dont see eye to eye but we will side by side yeah there is nothin in the world that we can overcome streakin numbers got each other got that cheeteh love

(All)  
ch-ch-ch cheetah cheetah  
ch-ch-ch- cheetah cheetah cheetah love(repeat)

(Dorinda,Aqua)  
i know theres a place to turn when i really need you do you put me first

and my girls always got my back no matter what happens i can count on that

(Chanel)  
and we dont want to escape it all my sisters gonna always gonna be first call and theres no stoppin us becuz we go dat cheetah love

(All)  
we are cheetah cheetah girls we stick together for life sometimes we dont see eye to eye but we will side by side yeah there is nothin in the world that we can overcome streakin numbers got each other got that cheeteh love

(All)  
ill neva be the someone that'll hurt you ill neva be the who deserves you we have a bond noone is breakin and if they try we will still survive

(chorus)-repeat  
we are cheetah cheetah girls we stick together for life sometimes we dont see eye to eye but we will side by side yeah there is nothin in the world that we can overcome streakin numbers got each other got that cheeteh love

(bridge)  
ch-ch-ch cheetah cheetah  
ch-ch-ch- cheetah cheetah cheetah love(repeat)

(all)  
love love love love

Fly Away:

Dorinda  
We're standing on the edge of something  
Do we stay or do we run  
It's obvious that everything's changed

Aqua  
My head can't seem to figure out  
Why my heart is full of doubt  
Maybe we're just tired of the game

Dorinda  
Guess you never know what's gonna happen  
So you do the best you can  
Following your soul might bring you back  
Or it may have another plan

Chorus  
Please don't let it fly away, high away  
Gotta keep it together  
Feel for the flow  
Don't fly away, high away  
Please don't  
No don't, don't let it fly away

Dorinda  
We've never felt this place before  
Wondering if anymore  
We can find in us what it takes

Aqua  
It's not about who's to blame  
I pray that they're just growing pains  
Laughing while they're testing our faith

Dorinda  
'Cause you never know what's gonna happen  
So you do the best you can  
Following our souls might bring us back  
Unless it has another plan

Chorus

Dorinda&Aqua  
It's yes, it's no  
We stay, we go  
Feels like we're questioning everything, yeah  
We run, we fall, but through it all (through it all)  
We never thought we would break  
We never thought we would break

What If:Chanel

Maybe this was meant to be  
Maybe now it should be me  
Been dreamin' of this forever

But I'm feelin' so confused...Yeah  
It's hard to see what's right  
Between you and I  
And I don't know what to do

Oh we'd stay together always is the promise we made  
But suddenly it's not so clear  
And I'm being pulled both ways

And it's breaking my heart, tearin' me apart  
It's impossible to choose  
What if I don't try  
What if I do  
Everything that I've dreamed right in front of me  
If I win what would I lose  
How could I learn to live wondering...What If?

Things would never be the same, oh no  
Maybe that's the price of fame  
Been waitin' for this forever

It's close enough for me to touch  
But if I don't go for it, I might always regret  
But is it worth us breaking up

Oh we'd stay together always is the promise we made  
But suddenly it's not so clear  
And I don't know what to say

And it's breaking my heart, tearin' me apart  
It's impossible to choose  
What if I don't try  
What if I do  
Everything that I've dreamed right in front of me  
If I win what would I lose  
How could I learn to live wondering...What If?

What If I would have tried  
I could shine, even fly  
I don't wanna realize after it's too late  
And see it all pass me by

If I do, if I don't  
Will I ever really know  
What the future could hold before it slips away  
Could be the chance of a lifetime

And it's breaking my heart, tearin' me apart  
It's impossible to choose  
What if I don't try  
What if I do  
Everything that I've dreamed right in front of me  
If I win what would I lose  
How could I learn to live wondering...What If?

I never want to say...What if

Im The One-The Cheetah Girls

Oh yeah...  
Woah...  
Mhm...  
C'mon...

Nobody can sing like me  
I can hit every note you give for me  
From A to Z  
Yes I can

Nobody can dance like me  
I can move to the beat your playin'  
Baby with my feet  
Yeah yeah..

Nobody can act like me  
I can fall to pieces and make you believe almost anything

I'm the one  
Steppin' out and we're ready  
You know the rules  
All alone (all alone)  
Gonna show everybody what I can do  
I'm the one  
Put your bet on me  
Can't you see that  
I'm the one  
Don't need anybody now  
Makin' it on my own

She can turn every word  
into a lovely melody  
Yes she can

Girl's got her own groove  
Put the music on  
And watch her as she  
Does her thing  
She can do anything

My girl is a drama queen  
Any role you give her  
She does perfectly  
Oh, can't you see that

She's the one  
She's steppin' out and we're ready  
You know the rules  
All alone  
She gonna show everybody what she can do  
She's the one  
Put you bet on her  
Can't you see that  
She's the one  
She don't need anybody now  
And she's makin' it on her own

I wanna be  
The one who everybody knows  
(I'm steppin out, steppin out alright)  
I wanna be  
The one who's always front and center  
For the first time in my life

I'm the one  
Steppin' out and we're ready  
You know the rules  
All alone (all alone)  
Gonna show everybody what I can do  
I'm the one  
Put your bet on me  
Can't you see that  
I'm the one  
Don't need anybody now  
Makin' it on my own

I'm the one  
Steppin' out and we're ready  
You know the rules  
All alone (all alone)  
Gonna show everybody what I can do  
I'm the one  
Put your bet on me  
Can't you see that  
I'm the one  
Don't need anybody now  
Makin' it on my own

No Place Place Like Us

I could be recognized by the distance  
Yeah, I could be the biggest name on the screen  
Singing and dancing forever  
Signing my name for whoever  
Yeah, it's all in my reach  
Yeah

If I give it all that I got  
I get there to the top  
But I don't even wanna to go  
If I have to go there alone  
So

Stand me on top of that mountain  
Let me, fly to the end of the world  
Yeah, I can go anywhere  
But if you're not with me there  
It'll never be enough  
There's no place like us  
There's no place like us

If I find the other side of the rainbow  
Will I find that the gold ain't worth any price  
Cause if we ain't there for each other  
Then all I got doesn't matter  
No it won't be right to

Give it all that I got  
And get there to the top  
If you're not up there with me  
There's nothing I wanna see  
So

Stand me on top of that mountain  
Let me, fly to the end of the world  
Yeah, I can go anywhere  
But if you're not with me there  
It'll never be enough  
There's no place like us  
There's no place like us

It doesn't matter where we are

Or matter how far  
Cause even when we go our separate ways  
We'll be the place  
I believe that I can do it  
But alone I won't get through it  
We know we gotta stick together  
Cause no matter what  
There's no place like us

No, no, no  
No place like us  
No place like us

Stand me on top of that mountain  
Let me, fly to the end of the world (Fly to the end, end of the world)  
Yeah, I can go anywhere (Anywhere)  
But if you're not with me there (With me there)  
It'll never be enough (It'll never be enough)  
There's no place like us  
There's no place like us

No place, no where, no way, no price I'd pay  
There's no place like us  
No where, no way  
There's no place like us

Dig A Little Deeper

Chanel  
No one can hold us back when we're set to go

Aquanette  
No one can tell us that we're not ready when we're ready to flow

Dorinda  
Lead by example  
Here's a sample on the floor

Chanel  
Yeah, try a little harder; move a little faster if you can't find  
the strength you're after

Chorus:  
Dig a little deeper, dig a little deeper  
Just like we had to do, just like we had to do  
You've got to dig a little deeper, dig a little deeper

Aquanette  
We're celebrating like we never did before

Dorinda  
Went through the fire, took it higher, check the score

Chanel  
If you wanna be a leader check your ego at the door

Aquanette  
Yeah, be a trend setter, be a go-getter if you want to do  
everything better

Chorus

All Cheetahs  
Don't ask the question, what it is you should do  
Just take some action, it'll come to you  
It's all connected all you have to do  
Is move baby, move baby, yeah, yeah, yeah  
You're on a roll, let it go, lose control  
Don't you know it's the best thing you can do

Fuego(The Cheetah Girls)

We movin' just like the ocean  
It's pullin' you in with every motion  
You can't stop with a bet this hot  
como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)  
We bring it on from the islands  
And it's ,oh, so hot poppin' out the hydrants  
In the streets all the kids they scream  
Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)

It's all night long come on now  
From Miami and LA to the chi  
We're gonna set the night on fire  
It's Philly to the ATL  
It's all night long come on now

Ooh, Ah Just turn it up  
We make it hot from the streets to the club  
Ooh, Ah we turn it up  
Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)  
Ooh, Ah Just turn it up  
We make it hot from the streets to the club  
Ooh, Ah we turn it up  
Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)  
Party, fiesta, together, forever, siempre  
Come on and sing this song (sing this song)  
Party, fiesta, together, forever, siempre  
We're dancin' all night long (all night long)

Won't stop 'til the moon is settin'  
What you see now is what you gettin'  
Can't work with the heat so sick  
como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)  
So crowded like the city of people  
Do it again let's read the sequel  
You can't count up this big  
Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)

The O.C. to the Lower East Side  
We're gonna set the night on fire  
Jersey down to the Islands  
It's all night long come on now  
From Miami and LA to the chi  
We're gonna set the night on fire  
It's Philly to the ATL  
It's all night long come on now

Ooh, Ah Just turn it up  
We make it hot from the streets to the club  
Ooh, Ah we turn it up  
Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)  
Ooh, Ah Just turn it up  
We make it hot from the streets to the club  
Ooh, Ah we turn it up  
Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)  
Party, fiesta, together, forever, siempre  
Come on and sing this song (sing this song)  
Party, fiesta, together, forever, siempre  
We're dancin' all night long (all night long)

Come and dance with me (woah)  
Take a chance with me (woah)  
Feelin' like a dream  
Now hold on if you can  
Como fuego, como fuego  
So baby take my hand (baila conmigo)

Ooh, Ah Just turn it up  
We make it hot from the streets to the club  
Ooh, Ah we turn it up  
Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)  
Ooh, Ah Just turn it up  
We make it hot from the streets to the club  
Ooh, Ah we turn it up  
Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)  
Party, fiesta, together, forever, siempre  
Come on and sing this song (sing this song)  
Party, fiesta, together, forever, siempre  
We're dancin' all night long  
All Night Long

Circle Game-Kiely Williams

My friends ask me if I'm doing ok  
But it all depends on if you've called today  
So I guess that means I'm not doing so good  
And I'd forget about you baby if I could

My friends ask me how I am tonight  
And if I've heard from you  
I'll be doing a height  
And that's the trouble with the situation  
We go up and down, in and out of love, because

It's a circle game (it's a circle game)  
I don't wanna play (I don't want to play)  
I think I'm over it, then I hear you name,  
I get lost in the sound and I  
can't find my way out

It's a circle game (it's a circle game)  
Nothing's gonna change (nothing's gonna change)  
Better half of me is telling  
me to lose your name,  
And I get lost in the sound and I  
can't find my way out

Everyday is different but it feels the same  
My mood goes up and down with  
every move you make  
If I could I'd get myself off this  
ride, and we'd be on the same  
Page at the same time

It's a circle game (it's a circle game)  
I don't wanna play (I don't want to play)  
I think I'm over it, then I hear you name,  
I get lost in the sound and I  
can't find my way out

I want off of this merry-go-round,  
it keeps spinin me round and round,  
It gets hard to breathe  
When your not with me  
And an hour can feel like eternity So baby  
What we keep going round and  
round and round we go  
Where we stop we never know  
Round and round and round we go  
Where we stop we never know  
Round and round and round we go  
Where we stop we never know  
Round and round and round we go  
It's a circle game

It's a circle game (it's a circle game)  
I don't wanna play (I don't want to play)  
I think I'm over it, then I hear you name,  
I get lost in the sound and I  
can't find my way out

Feels Like Love

Feels Like Love  
Feels like love  
Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah

Chanel  
You got, me spinnin' now  
I feel your happiness all around  
I'm not sure what I'm getting into  
(Feels like love)

We're not the same, everybody knows  
That's the best thing about us though  
So hard to believe it, but it's true  
(Feels like love)

Chanel & Vik  
We see the world in different ways  
But I'm lovin' every minute of every day  
Against the odds we'll make it through

Chorus:  
Maybe this could be  
More than just fun  
This could be everything that I want  
What's happening to me  
Could you be the one  
This could be everything that I want  
I didn't know how good it could be  
And it feels like love to me

Feels like love  
Feels like love  
Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah

Aquanette  
I didn't know I could feel this way  
It's a new world, maybe that's okay  
You're like a part of me I never knew  
(Feels like love)

You're the one I need next to me  
But I know that it's hard to be  
Living for everybody else but you  
(Feels like love)

Aquanette & Amar  
Real love's not supposed to be  
Afraid of what everybody thinks  
So, let's show 'em all what we can do

Feels Like Love lyrics from /  
Chorus:  
Maybe this could be  
More than just fun  
This could be everything that I want  
What's happening to me  
Could you be the one  
This could be everything that I want  
I didn't know how good it could be  
And it feels like love to me

Rahim  
I've got to say it now

Gita  
Seems too hard to do this

Rahim  
We're gonna work it out

Gita  
Nothing about us makes sense

Rahim  
I'll build a bridge from where I am  
To where you are

Rahim & Gita  
It shouldn't have to be this hard

Chorus:  
Maybe this could be  
More than just fun  
This could be everything that I want  
What's happening to me  
Could you be the one  
This could be everything that I want  
I didn't know how good it could be  
And it feels like love to me

Feels like love  
Feels like love  
It feels like love to me  
Feels like love (like love)  
Feels like love (feels like love)  
It feels like love to me

So This is Love-The Cheetah Girls

Ooo-ooo  
This is love  
This is love  
This is love  
This is love

So this is love  
So this is love  
So this is what makes life divine  
I'm all aglow  
And now I know  
The key to all heaven is mine

My heart has wings  
And I can fly  
I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky  
So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of  
So this is love

This is love  
This is love  
This is love  
This is love

Until tonight  
Love was a word  
Of a place I've often heard  
A mystery  
Now its clear as it can be

So this is love

Until tonight  
Love was a word  
Of a place I've often heard  
A mystery  
Now its clear as it can be

spanish

So this is love

Until tonight  
Love was a word  
Of a place I've often heard  
A mystery  
Now its clear as can be

So this is love

Until tonight  
Love was a word  
Of a place I've often heard  
A mystery  
Now its clear as it can be

So this is love

Until tonight  
Love was a word  
Of a place I've often heard  
A mystery  
Now its clear as it can be

So this is love  
So this is love

Until tonight  
Love was a word  
Of a place I've often heard  
A mystery  
Now its clear as it can be

So this is love  
So this is love  
Ummm...


End file.
